With Friends Like These
by QuinnFacrayy
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been friends since they were kids, competitors since they hit puberty, and secretly in love with each other since high school. Will a party filled weekend bring them closer together or bring them deeper into the river denial?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even know where this came from..**

Mercedes was going to murder him. Not the sly, calculating, well thought out murder that would land her a segment on Deadly Women, but a straightforward, classic, knife to the chest kill. So what if she would spend the rest of her life in prison, this free-range thing was overrated anyway. The little devil on her left shoulder told her to use a butcher knife because it got the job done, but the little angel on her right shoulder told her to take calming breaths and be the bigger person. Being a Christian woman, Mercedes gave her little angel the benefit of the doubt and pushed all the murderous thoughts aside.

"YES! YES! RIGHT THERE!"

Murder thoughts back. Mercedes growled in frustration and pounded the wall behind her. "Shut up!"

The sounds of that irritating bitch's voice and the bed banging against her wall ceased, and for a second Mercedes thought her efforts worked. That is until the banging started again and became hard enough to knock the picture of the Lord's Prayer off her wall.

"FUCK! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Mercedes kissed her picture and made the sign of the cross before she jumped out of her bed and stomped to her door. She left her apartment, stopped at the door to her left and used both of her fists to knock rigorously. She didn't have to knock long, the blonde haired, green-eyed asshole opened the door in seconds. Mercedes didn't even take the time to notice his sweaty, disheveled, half naked state. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "It is 2 o'clock in the morning. I have to work in six hours. I am asking you not only as your friend, but also as your next door neighbor, to please shut the fuck up or at least go into another room."

Mercedes watched as Sam tapped his chin as if he was actually taking her plea into consideration. Sam tightly secured the sheet around his waist and crossed his arms. He gave her that lopsided smile that instantly drenched all the panties and replied, "Remember when you had that guy over and I asked you to not be as loud as you normally were because I had that important business meeting the next morning? Remember how you were so loud, my mirrors almost shattered?"

Mercedes crossed her arms also but didn't say anything. Sam leaned back into his apartment to look to the side. He leaned forward, inches from her face and said, "And it's 1:44."

"Sam I swear-"

"You'll pull through," he said before he slammed the door in her face.

Mercedes looked at the door in disbelief, oh he did not know who he was fucking with.

Mercedes took a deep breath and calmly walked back into her apartment. She put on one of her cubic zirconia rings and her moccasins, and made her way back to Sam's front door. She began to knock just as loud and hard as before.

As soon as Sam opened the door, Mercedes barged her way in and began yelling, "Where is she!"

Sam tried to keep up with her fast strides, but trying to keep his sheet on slowed his pace. Mercedes stalked into Sam's room and saw the fearful looking naked girl sitting in his bed. Sam caught up with Mercedes and grabbed her arm but Mercedes yanked it back and slapped him across the face.

She put her hands on her hips and yelled, "How dare you cheat on me?!"

Sam, still holding his cheek, looked at her like she was insane.

The girl wrapped herself with his other sheet and walked up to Sam, "Who is she?"

Mercedes turned her attention to the girl, "I am his fiancé!" she said, holding up her ring finger.

The girl gasped and looked at Sam, "Your what?!"

Sam gaped at Mercedes and yelled, "My what?!'

Mercedes crossed her arms and cocked her head at Sam, "What, did you get a case of amnesia all of the sudden? Did you forget we're supposed to be getting married in three days?"

Sam looked as if he wanted to strangle her. He turned his attention back to the girl and said, "Sarah, don't listen to her! We are not getting married!"

Mercedes took a seat on Sam's tousled bed and crossed her legs as she watched _Sarah _throw on her clothes angrily. She waited patiently as Sam chased Sarah out and pleaded for her to stay. Her eyebrow rose when she heard Sarah scream at Sam to go fuck himself or his fiancé.

Sam walked back into his room to see Mercedes inspecting her nails.

"You are such a bitch for that," he said as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Mercedes mocked offense, "I asked you nicely and your actions were very un-neighborly. "

Sam shook his head at his best friend and looked down at his southern region. He smirked and looked at her, "Want to be a good neighbor and help me with this?"

Mercedes watched Sam as he removed his sheet to reveal his semi hard dick. He walked forward until Mercedes held out her foot to stop him.

"You really have no shame," she said laughing.

Sam grabbed her foot, held it upward, and began stroking her leg, "Don't act like you don't want this."

Mercedes fell back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands as she laughed harder.

Sam smiled at her and reached for his boxers. He sat next to her as she laughed and just listened to the dulcet tone of her laughter. Making her laugh was just as rewarding as hearing her laugh, he loved the way she was able to sound as if she was dying and still sound so euphonious. She had been able to do that since they were kids and over the years Sam made it his personal goal to consistently make her laugh.

Mercedes was finally able to control herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to Sam and gave him a pat on the chest.

"I needed that, thanks bff."

Sam took a hold of her small hand and whispered, "You know what I need?"

"If it starts with a 'p' or 'v' and ends with a 'y' or 'a' I can't help you."

Sam scoffed and teased, "Some friend you are."

"Hey if you would've listened to me and been more quiet, you wouldn't have this little problem."

Sam gave her a deprecating look and kissed his teeth, "Ok, first of all this is a _big_ problem, not a little one, and second, I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Well it looks like you won't be tasting shit now. Where did you find Sasha anyway?"

"Sarah."

"Whatever."

Sam chuckled and said, "She works at the little café in my building. I should probably find a new place to get my coffee now though, no thanks to you."

"Now would be a great time to start drinking tea."

"There's a higher chance of me getting you face down ass up than of you getting me to drink tea."

Mercedes snorted and laid back down on his bed. They laid in a comfortable silence before Mercedes turned over to him and traced her finger on his chest.

"I know Blaine isn't your favorite person but are you going to his birthday thing at the cabin this weekend?" Mercedes asked.

Sam scratched his scruffy neck and shook his head, "Nah I'll pass."

"What!? But he invited you! He wants to make things right!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Sam shrugged and explained, "I'd rather be home alone this weekend than spend my weekend kissing the ass of the guy that basically called me a whore."

Mercedes put on her best pout, "Please?"

Sam turned his head away from her and covered his eyes so he couldn't see the pout that could make him do anything for her. Mercedes tried to remove his hands from his face and got on top of him to shake his hands away.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" she begged.

She finally removed his hands and held them above his head. She didn't realize her tits were bursting out of her shirt, but Sam did and she would probably realize it when she felt something hard on her thigh.

He tried to not look at her admiring chest and said, "I'll go. _If_ you give me a kiss."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "You'll for sure go _and_ be civil if I kiss you?" she asked skeptically.

Sam easily overrode her grip on his right wrist and brought his hand to his heart. "I'm a man of my word."

Mercedes bit her lip and searched his face for any deception. This wasn't the first time he tricked her into kissing him. She hesitated before slowly gravitating towards him.

Sam didn't think she would actually agree to his bargain. Psyched, Sam met her halfway and brought his lips to hers. Somehow their chaste pecks progressed into a pornographic make out. Sam wrapped his right arm around her waist as Mercedes gripped his shoulders and pressed her tongue into his mouth. Sam moaned as he let her range over his mouth and seized her hair to bring her closer. Mercedes never let their innocent kisses get this far deep and knew she should stop before something more happened, but the heat from his mouth and his moaning was making her head spin and her sensible thoughts disappear. Reacting on her libidinous instincts, Mercedes began to grind her moist heat on his stiff member vigorously, moaning into his mouth from the sensation.

Sam thought Mercedes was trying to slowly kill him. He had to close his eyes to keep them from crossing and his grip in her hair tightened. A deep groan from the back of his throat emerged when her hands scaled up and down his torso. He couldn't take anymore of her merciless torture, he pulled her head back suddenly and panted into her neck, "Babe, you should leave before we do something we can't take back."

Breathing heavily, Mercedes removed Sam's hold from her hair and got off him ruefully and straightened herself up.

"So, does this mean, you um, you'll go?" she asked flustered.

Sam cleared his throat and hid his boner with his hand, "Yeah, it's a done deal."

Mercedes, horribly mortified, stumbled to the bedroom door. With a little wave she said, "Thanks. Oh and Goodnight!" before making a beeline to his front door.

When Sam heard the door close he fell onto his bed and rubbed his hand down his face and groaned.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

**A/N: I think I will use this fic to practice writing smut...a little foreshadowing? *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I haven't forgotten about my other fics and Sins of my Father should be updated by tomorrow night!**

* * *

"Mercedes, Mercedes? Mercedes!"

Mercedes jumped out of her daze and looked at her co-worker and friend Kurt.

"What?" she asked yawning.

"_I said _are you coming to Blaine's birthday party?" the annoyance in his voice was evident in his tone.

Mercedes nodded and yawned again, "Yeah I said I was, and Sam is going too."

"You got him to agree to go? Doesn't Sam hate Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He does, but he said he's going to be civil," Mercedes took a sip of Kurt's coffee. She grimaced and almost spit out the stuff, "What the hell is this?"

Kurt scoffed and took his mug back, "It's decaf."

Mercedes wiped her mouth and said, "It's shit."

Kurt rolled his eyes and began to go over the account statements, but stopped when he asked, "How did you get Sam to agree to go anyway?"

Mercedes groaned and rubbed her temples in a circular motion. She didn't want to remember how she got him to agree to go. Her colossal lapse of judgment caused her to stay up all night tossing and turning in her bed from not only mentally kicking herself for letting herself to go that far with him, but also because her sexual frustration was rearing its evil head. Mercedes made sure she was out the door and in her car before Sam left his apartment for work. Was it cowardly? Yes. Did she give a fuck? No. There was no way she would be able to face him now and not die of embarrassment.

"It's a long story," Mercedes whined.

"I got time. Well?" Kurt persisted.

"Basically Sam was being a gross jerk by having loud sex with some chick and I told him to be quieter, which resulted in a door in my face. So I pretended to be his fiancé and the girl left, and somehow our conversation lead to me giving him a kiss in favor of Sam going to Blaine's party," Mercedes confessed as quickly as she could.

Kurt didn't blink once through her entire spiel. He always knew there was something going on covertly between those two. Why it was taking them so long to make it official was beyond him.

There was more to this story, he was sure of it.

"And…"

Mercedes huffed and continued, "And it turned into something out of a late Cinemax movie."

She saw Kurt's eyes widen and she quickly clarified, "We didn't have any type of sex, just kissing, great kissing, …it was…wow."

Kurt nodded and took a sip from his coffee, "So are you two like together?"

"No! He's only my friend. What happened last night was a mistake and I'm thankful Sam stopped us when he did."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Sam stopped it?"

"Yeah, then I left."

"Interesting…," Kurt muttered.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing. Wait…you guys made out _after_ Sam was with that other girl?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Kurt looked at his coffee mug and smacked his lips distastefully. He pushed the mug away and popped a couple mints in his mouth.

Mercedes watched him confused.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You made out with Sam _after_ he was doing who knows what with that girl. I've seen his lips Mercedes, those things aren't just for talking."

_No way._

"Oh my-" Mercedes started retching, gaining the attention of her other co-workers around them. Kurt looked around nervously and tried to shush Mercedes, "Ssshhh, sshhh, here drink some water. You brushed your teeth this morning right?"

Mercedes was sipping water from her bottle and nodded.

_Thank God_, Kurt thought relieved.

Mercedes drank all of her water and dug into her purse to get her pack of gum. She took out four strips and shoved them in her mouth.

Kurt relaxed back into his seat and picked up his papers, "Well this morning escalated quickly."

* * *

Sam looked over his football report and crossed out half of it for the tenth time. Even in high school his dyslexia had never affected him this bad. His dyslexia only became worse when he was extremely frustrated, last night was certainly frustrating. After Mercedes left, Sam decided to rub one out to the thought of Mercedes'…everything. He started with slow strokes as he thought about her sexy pissed off expression, and how she smiled smugly when she got what she wanted. His grip became firmer and his motions slightly increased when the fresh memory of her ample tits in his face and her small hands exploring his body. Sam didn't realize how quickly his strokes were as he mentally relived the feel of her wet pussy grinding against his stiff dick, the jolting sensation of his orgasm hit him compellingly, sending him into a blissful state. The aftereffects of his orgasm wore off and Sam cleaned himself up. He decided to change his blue and red bed sheets and throw them in the dirty laundry. Now he would never be able to look at his Captain America like sheets without thinking about Mercedes' pussy.

Whenever Sam got bored at work he would always text his best friend to pass the time, but he was sure his bestie was avoiding him, he couldn't blame her but they couldn't avoid each other for long. They were supposed to be going to Blaine's party at the cabin in two days.

Sam gave up on his assignment for the time being and decided to stop being a sissy and text her. He sent it quickly and waited impatiently for her reply.

* * *

Mercedes was typing her balance sheets, listening moderately to Kurt as he went on, and on…and on about how sexy bowties could be in the bedroom and make for good role plays. Mercedes stopped paying attention completely when heard something about a bowtie on Blaine's dick.

She stopped typing when she heard her text tone chimed. It was about 12:30, right around the time she and Sam would text each other or play various games against each other online on their phones.

Kurt was obviously too wrapped up in his own words and fantasies about Blaine's dick to realize Mercedes wasn't listening as she checked her phone.

_**hey benzy jones :p**_

Mercedes smiled and replied right away.

_**Hey sammy winchester, you want to get lunch?**_

She tapped her fingers on her desk and stared at her phone. Sam had made the first move and cracked the ice, now it was her turn to fully break the ice, no matter how awkward breaking that ice would be. She glanced at Kurt, who was surprisingly still talking and now demonstrating something with his hands.

Her alert chimed.

_**YES! Only if u pay!**_

_Cheap ass_, Mercedes thought. Still smiling, she shook her head as she texted him.

_**Cheap winchester is cheap, yes I'll pay-where are we going?**_

_**Hooters?**_

_**I thought you were a (_|_) man :/**_

_**I am. Isn't it obvious ;)**_

_**Katsuya's it is! Meet you in the parking lot!**_

_**See your (_|_) there!**_

Mercedes burst out laughing and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her co-workers looked at her judgmentally and shook their heads.

She looked at Kurt who was giving her a prim expression in return.

He looked back at his computer and uttered, "Rude."

Mercedes picked up her purse and asked, "Want anything from Katsuya's?"

"No thank you," he said tensely.

"Fine."

Mercedes walked towards the door and turned on her heels to go back to him.

"I'll get you some fucking California rolls!"

Kurt smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Sam saw Mercedes pull into the parking space and climbed out of his car to go greet her. Mercedes was already out of her car by the time he reached her. She smiled coyly at him, still clearly embarrassed from last night. For some reason her visible embarrassment was making his fade away. He decided to fuck with her.

He motioned for her to move forward, "Come here." She walked into his embrace and he bent down his head so his lips were right next to her ear, "Will you kiss me if I agree to pay?"

Mercedes gasped and playfully punched him, "You are such an ass!"

He grinned at her blushing face, "It was just a question."

"Can we eat now?" she asked as she walked away from him.

Sam caught up with her and threw his arm around her shoulders, "I'm hungry for something that's not on the menu."

"That reminds me, did you and Serena do anything…orally?"

Sam shook his head and said, "No, well she sucked me off, or tried to. It was like she was practicing for a Bubble Yum commercial or something."

Mercedes sneered, "Charming."

After they were seated at their table and ordered their food, Sam and Mercedes engaged in a chopstick sword fight as they talked about Blaine's party.

"The cabin is only about thirty minutes away, and I think each couple is riding in their own cars," Mercedes said.

Sam smirked and said, "We're a couple now?"

"You know what I mean, so are we taking my car or yours?"

"If we go half on gas then we can take my car."

"Cool, besides us and Kurt and Blaine, I think Mike and Quinn, Puck and Lauren, Santana and Brittany, Brittany's cousin Brody, and Finn and some chick named Marley are going."

"Marley? I thought Finn was with Miss Honker Tonk."

Mercedes snorted into her drink before she stopped herself from laughing any further.

"Sam that's mean," she said trying to sound serious.

Sam shrugged and kept a straight face. "When she called me a simple headed slut, all politeness went out the window. Or into her huge schnoz, who knows."

Mercedes' snickering stopped when he said what Rachel had called him. She had never fought with Rachel but that might change in two seconds.

"When did she call you that?"

Sam saw the change in Mercedes' demeanor and changed the subject, "It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. How many rooms does this cabin have?"

"Fine. I think Kurt said seven or eight, he showed me pictures of it, it's beautiful."

Their food arrived and they said grace and began to eat, occasionally taking pieces from each other's plates. Mercedes knew they couldn't evade the topic of what happened between them last night. Now wouldn't be a good time, since she had to go back to work in ten minutes but she would talk to him about it later when they were home. They finished their lunch and Mercedes was surprised when she came back from the bathroom to see that Sam had paid for their meal and Kurt's California rolls. Sam walked her to her car and gave her a hug goodbye.

The rest of work went by pretty quick thanks to Mercedes and Kurt's continuous gossip chats. Apparently Rachel broke things off with Finn because Finn was holding her back from becoming a star. Kurt said his step-brother was taking it all so hard until he met Marley, the co-owner of a little indie record shop a block down from Burt's car repair shop where he worked. Mercedes always had a soft spot for Finn, he was the only reason she tolerated Rachel all these years, Quinn and Santana on the other hand weren't so tolerant; Quinn got into arguments with Rachel constantly, mainly starting from Rachel's offhand comments towards Quinn's past, and Santana wasn't afraid to let Rachel know, physically, how low her tolerance level was.

Kurt told Mercedes about Blaine wanting to bury the hatchet with Sam, and Kurt thought this weekend would be a perfect chance to do so. Mercedes remembered the night a few months prior, when Sam banged on her door and barged into her apartment, going off about Blaine being a close-minded hobbit. When she finally calmed him down she found out that Sam and Blaine got into a heated argument over how far one should go to take care of their family. Blaine said he would never be like Sam and strip to help pay the bills because unlike Sam, he wasn't for sale. Sam had to hold Mercedes back from storming out of her apartment and going to find Blaine, and calmed her down by having a Boy Meets World marathon. Mercedes hated that her friend had to go through shit like that. When Sam told her about his family's financial problems and what he planned to do on the weekends and some weeknights to make extra money for them, Mercedes never judged him and even accompanied him to his audition.

It took her a couple of days to cool off and when she did cool off she called Blaine to let him know how fucked up his comment was. Blaine partly blamed his offensive words on alcohol and declared that he was truly sorry for hurting Sam. He had been trying to make it up to Sam since, but Sam never paid Blaine any attention.

When Mercedes arrived home so took off her work clothes and slipped on her nightclothes. Sam usually didn't get home from work until seven, so she waited and watched some Real Housewives. She heard Sam at his door and perked up. She turned off her television and left her apartment and opened his door, he kept it unlocked for her when he would arrive home.

"Sam! You decent?"

"I'm halfway there!" he called from his bedroom.

She turned on his television to the housewives episode she was watching and waited. Sam came up from behind her and stole the remote from her hand.

"There's no way in hell I'm watching this."

He flipped on ESPN and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know you love Real Housewives," she teased.

"Correction. I love _This Ain't the Real Housewives_."

"I'll never understand spoof porn. Can't porn just be porn?"

"Some of us like a good plot with our porn, and good ones, not the played out naughty teacher or pizza delivery boy."

"Whatever."

They say there watching the highlights from the games and Mercedes was trying to work up the nerve to talk about what happened.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she blurted out.

Sam pushed the mute button and turned to her, "Last night was, something."

Mercedes scratched her arm and stumbled for a response, "Yeah, I guess I was just, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Taking it _there_."

"Benzy, it takes two, so I guess I'll be sorry too, even though I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't regret what happened, and if I ever turn down your advances I want you to pull a Homey the Clown and hit me over the head with a tennis ball filled sock."

Mercedes laughed and laid her head down on his lap, "I guess I thought I regretted it but I'm starting to realize I don't. I just don't want anything to ruin our friendship."

Sam caressed her arm and said, "Nothing will ever destroy our friendship. We're stuck with each other, signed that invisible contract as kids."

Mercedes turned on her side and soothed his sweatpants covered knee.

Sam, had been itching to ask her this since last night, "Did you feel anything from it?"

He was hoping she would say yes.

"I think so, but that could be because I haven't gotten laid in weeks and you are my best friend so having special feelings are a given, right?"

As she was talking Sam repositioned himself so that he was laying on his side spooning her, when she finished talking Sam replied, "I think I did too. That's not always the case, I've been friend's with Mike almost as long as I have been with you and I don't have any _special feelings_ for the guy."

"You're joking right? Whenever you two are together I'm always questioning you two's _identity."_

Sam held Mercedes tighter, bringing her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I can show you my true identity."

Mercedes breathed hitched and she felt a hot flash coming. She felt Sam's hands on her breasts and quickly asked, "What are you doing?"

"All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

Sam continued to fondle her breasts and suck on her neck. He was expecting her to say no, but instead felt her hand cup his crotch. He moaned into her neck and turned her on her back.

Hovering over her asked, "Are we going to do this?"

Mercedes bit her lip and traced circles on his arm, "You said this wouldn't ruin our friendship right?" she asked timidly.

"No, I won't let it."

The guaranteed look in his eyes and secure tone in his voice made Mercedes feel a little better. She had heard about friends with benefits ruining said friendships and she would rather be sexually frustrated and have her best friend than be sexually satisfied and risk losing him. But she did feel something from last night and she was sure Sam did too; maybe this was the push they needed to open the door to something…bigger.

She smiled up at him and asked, "Your bedroom or mine?"

Sam's sudden movements caused her to shriek in surprise, he briskly carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He reached into his nightstand and took out a few condoms. He settled himself on top of her and stole her breath with a soul-shaking kiss. Mercedes lifted his shirt to take it off and Sam slipped his pants and boxers off. Mercedes quickly removed her own clothes and motioned with her finger for Sam to come closer. When he was close enough she gripped his hair with one hand and his dick with her other and began stroking him and used her thumb to rub over his hypersensitive tip. Sam moaned again and but her bottom lip making her moan. Mercedes released his hair and whispered, "You said Selena used you for gum practice, can I use you for sucker practice?"

Sam, still in a trance from her jerking motions, nodded and gripped her shoulders to push her down. Since Sam was on his knees Mercedes laid on her stomach and started kissing the head, tasting the pre-cum and using some of it to help coat his base. Mercedes relaxed her throat muscles and slowly sucked him deeper and looked up at him and moaned as she carefully released him inch by inch.

Sam was uttered speechless as her looked in her eyes and felt the tip of his dick touch the back of her throat. When she gagged, Sam took her hand and positioned it on his base. She swirled her had around his dick and sucked hard on the underside of his head, almost making Sam faint from the numbing pleasure. Sam felt himself coming and tried to move her away; when she didn't budge he gripped her hair and released his seed in her mouth screaming her name. When he finished, Mercedes moaned and licked her lips. Sam seized her and used his lips to dominate over hers. He pushed her softly on her back and hovered over her with one hand bracing the bed as he kissed her. He used his right hand to caress down her body until he reached his destination. Using his middle and ring finger, Sam inserted them into her wet and tight hole. He curled his fingers towards her spot and firmly thirsted his hand up and down, causing her to wail and call out his name as her body began to shake involuntarily. She was gasping when Sam out his fingers and let her excess essence drip onto her body, when she opened her eyes to look at him, he took his fingers and sucked them dry.

Mercedes closed her eyes again and opened them slowly, with a steady breath, she said, "I need you to fuck me now and hard enough to make me see the light."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Sam got out of bed and slipped on his protection and took a hold of her feet to drag her to the edge of the bed. Mercedes was giggling euphorically as she rose up on her elbows to kiss him. Sam placed her back onto her back and put her legs over his shoulders making her angle her hips and raise them up slightly. Sam entered her smoothly and bent forward to help penetrate her vigorously. He pounded into her and pulled out anytime he felt her tighten around him. He wanted to make this last as long as he could. When he felt her tighten around him for the tenth time he pulled out and turned her on her back. Climbing onto the bed, Sam entered her from behind and placed his chest against her back, Mercedes reached behind to grasp his hair as he grinded his hips and thrusted into her.

The intensity of Mercedes' orgasm had her seeing stars from all colors of the rainbow. She knew she was being loud but she couldn't help it, she didn't feel so bad about it when she heard Sam yell her name just as loud as she was yelling his a few seconds later. Mercedes' body was subtly vibrating from her aftershocks, and Sam, still buried deep inside her, felt her rhythmic throbbing of her walls tightening around him. He sadly pulled out and tossed the condom in his trash bin. Mercedes was still on her stomach and Sam hoped he didn't fulfill her entire request by showing her to the light. He pulled back the covers and helped a drowsy Mercedes underneath them. He reached over her to set his alarm clock.

"Hey Benzy?" he asked gently.

"Hmmmm?"

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"I'm setting this for 7:15, do you think that's a good time for you to call in?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Good."

He set his alarm and rested his chin on top of her head, with his arms circled around her. Whatever they had was definitely worth exploring, and they would do more of that in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: *wipes forehead* that scene took forever to write, and shout out to the guest reviewer for putting the idea of not knowing where Sam's mouth had been when he was with Sasha, Sarah, Stephanie, whatever that girl's name was. Do you think their fwb will help them or bite them on the ass? Next chapter will be the first night of Blaine's party, and a special guest appears! Any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a stats test coming up this week so I wanted to post this before I go into studying mode for that witchcraft! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Katy Perry screeching I'm wide awake rouse Mercedes from the best and most realistic dream she had ever had. The wonders of Sam's magical fingers felt so lifelike and Mercedes took her frustration of being awoken on the alarm clock next to her. She bashed the off button multiple times and groaned at having to get up and go to work. She rose, rubbed her eyes with both hands, and let out a roaring yawn, clearly oblivious to the fact that she was naked and sitting next to her very amused and very naked best friend.

"You know for a second there I thought I was laying next to Mufasa."

Mercedes shrieked, she tried to cover herself with the sheet and fell off the bed in the process.

Sam bit his lip hard to keep from laughing, he had actually been awake an hour before she woke up. He had been laying there just looking at he while she slept, not in the stalker kind of way, but more so of an observation kind of way; he observed the steady movements of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled peacefully, they way the corners of her mouth twitched whenever he coughed, how she mumbled lyrics from various Adele songs when he would rub her arm or face. It amazed him how his best friend was just as fun when she was asleep as she was when she was awake. Whatever intimate connection they shared before without a doubt intensified after they made love. Sam never felt such a immense bond with any of his past sexual partners like he did with Mercedes the night prior, and he was hoping the bond wasn't one sided.

Mercedes covered herself with the sheet and looked around the room; she wasn't in her room, she was in…Sam's? Standing up she saw her best friend turning red with his hand over his mouth. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "Just fucking laugh!"

As Sam fell back onto his pillow and laughed, Mercedes tried to recall the night they shared together. No wonder her dream felt so realistic. And damn she was sore.

She looked on the nightstand and grabbed Sam's cell phone. She dialed her work phone number with one hand and placed her other hand over Sam's mouth to shut him up. She told her boss she woke up with horrible stomach cramps and needed the day off to recover, her boss told her to feel better and that she would see her Monday. After hanging up she laid back down next to Sam and wrapped her arm around his.

She looked over at him and asked, "Did we actually have sex last night?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yep, you're welcome."

"For what?"

Sam unwrapped his arm from hers and put his hands behind his head and said arrogantly, "For giving you the best night of your life."

Mercedes smacked him in the face with her pillow repeatedly until Sam tugged it from her and positioned himself on top of her with his hands holding her wrists above her head. Mercedes instinctively moaned when she felt Sam's hardening dick against her thigh and rubbed against him, causing him to moan and bury his face in her neck.

"Why don't you have morning breath?" she asked him.

"Because I'm perfect, and my perfection is rubbing off on you since your breath smells like marshmallows.

"Marshmallows?"

"Mmmhmm, are you on bc?"

"Yep."

Sam released her wrists and Mercedes reached under him to guide him inside of her. They sighed simultaneously and Sam started moving his hips back and forth slowly.

Mercedes rubbed her hands up and down his back and asked, "Sam, what are we doing?"

"I don't know but I like it."

"Me too, but what if we're making a huge mistake."

"If we are we'll learn from it. I told you whatever this is and whatever we're doing won't end or ruin our friendship. We're having fun, nothing more…right?"

"Right. But how are you so sure this f_un _won't ruin anything?"

"I just am."

Sam silenced her next question with a roll of his hips and kissed her senseless.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes spent the greater part of Thursday acting like best friends, fucking like rabbits, and eating like pigs. She left his apartment around eight to soothe her sore body in her bathtub, and despite his offer, she decided that she could handle her bath on her own. While she dried herself off, her phone started ringing, "Hello Kurt."

"Why weren't you at work today? And why weren't you answering your phone?" he asked sounding both angry and a bit panicky.

"Relax, I was…busy."

"Busy with what? Sam?"

Mercedes didn't say anything and heard Kurt gasp in realization.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Sam!"

"Ok, I didn't sleep with Sam." she replied smarty.

"You did! Are you two official?!"

"No. We're just friends having fun with each other."

"Aka friends with benefits, aka the thing that sends a friendship to the seventh circle in hell."

"Nobody is going to hell, I hope. Sam and I know what we're doing and what we don't need is questions, comments, and concerns from the peanut gallery."

"I hope for the sake of you and Sam's friendship that I'm wrong, but these things tend to get real messy real fast, just be careful."

"We will, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kurt sighed defeated, he would let it go for now but he would talk some sense into her this weekend, "Yes of course, I was thinking of the perfect gift to get Blaine and then it hit me! Last month Blaine was telling me about his fantasy of having me-"

"Crap! I forgot the food on the stove, I'll call you back!"

Mercedes quickly hung up; she could go the rest of her life without knowing Blaine's fantasies or how Kurt was going to fulfill them.

After Mercedes changed into her nightgown, she placed her last items in her overnight bag and turned on her television. She was watching some reality show about the next big fashion designer when her doorbell buzzed.

A smile instantly appeared on her face; she knew what she would be doing tonight.

She opened the door and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck for a kiss. She heard Sam chuckle against her lips and felt his hands on her ass. When they broke apart Sam said to her, "I just came over to borrow some cream."

Her brows furrowed and asked, "You like cream in your coffee now?"

Sam grabbed her ass again and led her to the couch. He sat her down and got on his knees on the floor, kneeling in front of her he said, "I never said I wanted_ that_ kind of cream. Open your legs."

Mercedes opened her legs without delay and let herself go as Sam became situated between her legs.

* * *

"Turn right. No, no I meant left!"

Sam made a left turn onto the next interstate, as Mercedes held up the map in different directions.

Sam glanced at her and asked, "Why aren't we using a GPS like normal people?"

"Because, we are unique to the world around us and therefore do not need those newfangled devices."

"If we had one of those _newfangled_ devices we would have been there by now."

"Relax touchy, we're on the right freeway now so we should be there in the next twenty minutes."

Sam grinned at her and said, "Hey I got an idea-"

"I'm not giving you head while you drive."

"But why?" he pouted dramatically.

"Because Sam you are the most sensitive and impulsive person ever in the bedroom and if I go down on you we'll be in the ditch in the next five seconds. I don't want to die with your dick in my mouth."

"But that would be better than drowning right?" he teased.

Mercedes snickered and turned up the radio to hear Michael Jackson's Human Nature.

Sam reached and took a hold of Mercedes' hand and sang along, "Reaching out to touch a stranger-electric eyes are everywhere!" He looked over at her and continued, "See that girl-she knows I'm watching-She likes the way I stare."

Mercedes joined him in the chorus, "If they say- why, why, tell em that is human nature-Why, why, does he do me that way-I like livin this way-I like lovin this way!"

They finished out the song, and Mercedes turned down the radio when it ended, "I had no idea you could sing _that _good."

"Thanks?"

"I'm serious, you're really good."

"Aw shucks Benzy you're making me blush. I'm nowhere near your level though, you don't even have to try when you sing."

She shook her head and looked out her window, "Yeah right."

"_I'm serious,_ when you come your falsetto is perfectly pitched _and _you can sing in your sleep."

Mercedes looked back at him, blushing, "I sing in my sleep?"

Sam grinned at her again and said, "Yeah, you did yesterday and the night before. It's always an Adele song. You're like my own personal radio."

Mercedes buried her face in her hands and groaned. Sam tugged her arm away and assured her, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Most people snore like they're taking their last few breaths, others piss themselves, _you _sing Adele, in perfect tone. How are you even real?"

She blushed harder and said, "Thanks Sam, for everything."

"What did I do?"

"You're you."

He looked over at her and gave her a genial smile. She smiled back, turned the radio back up, and looked out the window. It's funny how she knew Sam most of her life and she was just now discovering how amazing he was, she knew he was a great guy before but now she was starting to look at him and think about him differently; What kind of husband would he be? She knew he would be a great father; he could be a big kid sometimes. But how would they be as spouses…as parents? Whoa, what the hell was wrong with her?! This was _Sam_, her best friend, not her boyfriend; he even said they were just having fun. Mercedes shook all thoughts of Sam from her mind and concentrated on what hard liquor she was going to get her hands on at the party.

Sam and Mercedes arrived at Blaine's huge cabin in a little over twenty minutes. Sam noticed the change in Mercedes' behavior after their little talk in the car. She was more quiet and seemed to be stuck up in her thoughts. She would also hardly look at him and tense up whenever he touched her arm or hand. Something was obviously bothering her. Was it him? What the hell had he done in two seconds to make her change up so quickly? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a girl scream, wait, it was Kurt.

Mercedes jumped out of the car to run and hug Kurt. Kurt was standing at the steps leading up to the front door of the cabin. Blaine had come out to greet them as well. Sam hadn't seen him in a couple of months and almost got back into his car to drive off, but he was here to make Mercedes happy and it was the guy's birthday. Kurt looked over Mercedes' shoulder and waved to Sam, "Hey stranger! Glad you could make it!"

Sam waved back and replied, "Glad to be here!"

Kurt gestured for Blaine to go down to Sam and he took Mercedes' hand to bring her up the stairs.

Sam refused to believe they would leave him alone with Blaine in the first five minutes, nope they wouldn't-Kurt slammed the front door. _No the fuck they didn't…_

Blaine walked up to Sam and awkwardly waved, "Thanks for coming, it really means a lot to me."

Sam grabbed both his and Mercedes' bags from the backseat, "No problem Blaine, happy birthday."

"No really Sam, I was a complete asshole to you and I am so sorry I said those horrible things to you. I hope we can be friends again or at least acquaintances by Sunday."

Sam just wanted this to end as quickly as possible, "Yeah me too Blaine."

Blaine smiled and offered to take a bag. The two walked inside and Sam's jaw almost dropped through the floor. The exterior of the cabin didn't look as big as the interior; the living room was huge, there was a large dark brown couch and two big and wide brown and black recliner chairs on either side of the couch. There was a huge and tall stone fireplace to the left in the living room, the walls and cabinets were colored a rich chestnut, a sizeable chandelier hung above the long kitchen table, and the kitchen countertop was covered with various alcohol bottles.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room upstairs."

Sam looked at Blaine wide eyed, "Upstairs?"

Blaine nodded and said, "Or downstairs, your choice. I only said upstairs because Mercedes chose it and I thought you two would be sleeping in the same-"

"Upstairs is fine, thanks Blaine."

As they went up the stairs Sam looked over the interior balcony rail and whistled in appreciation. He followed Blaine into a last room on the left and saw Mercedes and Kurt in what looked like the beginning stages of an argument. When they looked up they both stopped talking suddenly and Kurt sighed before getting up from the bed and smiled at Sam as he left the room with Blaine. Sam closed the door and set her bag on the bed.

She smiled and said, "Thanks for getting that, I didn't mean to leave you two alone like that."

Sam waved it off, "It's fine, what was that about?"

"Nothing, you know how Kurt can get, worrying over nothing and everything."

"What was he worrying about?"

"That's just it, nothing. Enough about him, did you and Blaine talk it out?"

"Hardly, are we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mike are about ten minutes away, Finn is right behind them, and apparently Puck and Lauren had to make a pit stop and get one more person, I don't know who it is yet though."

"So we're all alone up here? For a good ten minutes. What to do?" Sam questioned while rubbing his chin.

Mercedes licked her lips, reached for his belt buckle, and tugged him towards her.

* * *

The others, not including Puck and Lauren, arrived in less than fifteen minutes. Mercedes wailed into her pillow and laid there silently vibrating as Sam pulled up her jeans. He kissed her and said, "They should sell your cream at Starbucks."

Mercedes burst out laughing and pushed him off her. After getting straightened up, they walked out of the room to greet their friends downstairs.

Finn, Mike, and Sam exchanged bro hugs, and Finn introduced Marley to everyone. Mercedes couldn't help but see the resemblances between Marley and Rachel; Finn obviously had a type, but at least Marley seemed down to earth. Brittany introduced her cousin Brody, who looked fresh out of a Hollister ad. He shook Mercedes' hand a little longer than Sam liked. Nope, Sam didn't like him. When they all got settled into their rooms, Kurt poured everyone a shot and they cheered to Blaine's birthday.

As the guys were in the kitchen making more drinks, the girls sat in the living room. Mercedes noticed the confused looks Brittany kept throwing her and finally decided to ask her what the hell she was so confused about

"Brittany, what is it?"

Santana, Quinn, and Marley all looked at each other then at Brittany and Mercedes.

Brittany tilted her head at Mercedes and asked, "Are you a fairy? You're glowing like Tinkerbell."

Mercedes opened and closed her mouth; did her cover just get blown?

Santana raised an amused eyebrow and told Brittany to change places with her. Quinn inched closer to Mercedes. While Brittany and Marley talked, Santana leaned in close to Mercedes and asked, "Is Trouty's mouth as good as it looks?"

Mercedes gasped and Quinn rolled her eyes at her, "Cut the chaste shit and answer the question."

Mercedes looked over and saw the guys all talking, she turned back and nodded.

Quinn clapped, "I knew it! Are you two together now?"

"No, we're just friends."

Santana snorted, "Friends who fuck."

"Santana! Keep your voice down."

"What? They're all the way over there, they can't hear us."

"I know but-"

Mercedes was interrupted by the doorbell. Kurt squealed and ran to the door, "This must be Puck and Lauren!"

He opened the door and came in raising two cases of beer above his head, "Let's get fucked up!"

Everyone cheered and went to greet him and Lauren. A girl walked in behind Lauren, who nobody recognized. Lauren spoke up, "Guys this is Kitty, my cousin."

"And a pain in my ass," Puck muttered to himself.

Kitty looked everyone over with a bored expression on her face, except when she looked at Sam. Mercedes noticed this and was tempted to ask _Kitty_ if she would need any help walking around without her cane.

The group unwound and drank as the hours wore on. Santana and Brittany were making out on the recliner, while the others either played beer pong, or danced to Blaine's 80's mix cd. Mercedes was in the kitchen making herself another Screwdriver. Kitty hadn't stopped flirting with Sam since she walked in the door. Mercedes knew she had no right to be jealous but fuck that bitch. And what pissed her off even more was that Sam was entertaining that cougar looking beeatch. Her annoying cackles to his impressions, twerking her nonexistent ass on him, and squeezing his biceps was all too much for Mercedes to handle. She needed to refill her drink and get out of there before she showed Kitty her Mohammed Ali impression circa 1965.

As she knocked back her drink, she heard someone come into the kitchen. If it was Sam, he had better duck and cover.

"Needed to get away too huh?"

She turned around and smiled. It was Brody.

"I needed a refill, want one?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I've had enough. Actually I was on my way to check out the pool table downstairs, you want to play a game?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you, bring your drink if you want."

Mercedes glanced over at her friends; Mike was teaching Quinn how to do some dance, Puck and Lauren were still battling against Kurt and Blaine in beer pong, and Kitty was all up in Sam's face, whispering in his ear. Mercedes quickly refilled her cup and said, "Lead the way."

Brody offered his arm and Mercedes took it. They walked out and down the stairs, unbeknownst that they were being watched.

* * *

The Black Eyed Pea's Shut Up played in Sam's head whenever this Kitty was around him. The only reason he was being nice and talking to her was because Lauren begged him too. Apparently Puck and Kitty didn't get along, and since Sam was the only guy there who didn't have to worry about a girlfriend to tend to, Lauren thought Sam could show her cousin a good time. Lauren forgot to tell him he would be babysitting the spawn of Joan Rivers. This girl didn't have a single nice thing to say about anyone there and Sam had to shut her up by doing his impressions. When The Human League's Don't You Want Me started playing, Sam wanted to snatch up Mercedes rock out, but Kitty started grinding her ass on him and he just stood there like the awkward kid at the school dance. He saw Mercedes leave the living room to go into the kitchen and he wanted to follow her, but Kitty had a death grip on his upper arm. She started whispering in his ear about how she didn't want to sleep on the couch all alone. Sam reminded her that Brody would be sleeping on the recliner, so she wouldn't be alone exactly, and she laughed and played his comment off.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over towards the kitchen to see Mercedes and that douche Brody going down to the basement. Nope. Sam stood up and walked towards the steps ignoring Kitty's calls. He heard her laughing and walked into the game room. Brody had Mercedes against the pool table; his front was to her back as he had his arm and hand over hers, trying to teach her how to shoot the cue ball. They didn't hear him come in and Sam waited just before she took the shot to clear his throat loudly, causing her to mess up. Mercedes looked up and gave him that pissed off expression he loved so much. Brody looked up and smiled, "Hey man."

Sam gave him a curt nod, "Sup."

"Did you need anything? Brody and I were in the middle of something."

Sam looked at he and smirked, "Actually I wanted to know if you two wanted a Abbot's Dream, you know it comes with hazelnut and banana liqueur, regular and Bailey's Irish _Cream._"

The blush on Mercedes' face was almost enough to make him break character.

"There you are!"

Kitty came up from behind Sam and looked at Mercedes and Brody.

"Oh, hello Brandon. Mary"

"It's Brody and Mercedes," Mercedes told her annoyed.

Kitty gave her a tight smile, "Oh my bad, how awesome is it to be named after a German car?"

Mercedes gave her the same fake ass smile, "It's not so bad, of course I'm sure it can't be as nice as being named after a feline that licks its own ass."

Sam intercepted before someone threw a punch, "Let's play some pool!"

As Sam set up his cue stick, Mercedes grabbed her drink and took a swig. Her and Brody were actually having a fun time until Sam came down. He was telling Mercedes all about his boyfriend Sebastian and Mercedes asked him what it was like living in San Francisco. As Mercedes swirled her drink, Kitty walked past and _accidently_ bumped into her, making her spill her drink on Brody's pants. Mercedes almost wasted the rest of her drink on Kitty's face, but turned her attention to Brody instead, "Shit! I'm so sorry!"

Brody laughed it off, "Its fine, a drink was bound to waste on me tonight anyway."

"No it's not fine, why should your pants have to suffer over someone's clumsiness."

"Mercedes, it's fine, I'll sit this game out."

"I have that tide pen that gets stains out, why don't you shower and I'll clean up the stain."

"Really? Thanks!"

Brody and Mercedes walked out before Sam had a chance to stop them. Now he was stuck with Kitty, in a basement no less.

Kitty scoffed after them and said, "Can you believe her? She is such a bitch."

That was it. "Actually she was going easy on you, of course if I was her your ass would have been read like Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Excuse me."

Sam walked passed her and heard her scoff at him in offense.

Sam ran upstairs and saw a drunk Blaine in the kitchen, 'Hey Blaine have you seen Mercedes?"

"Yeaaahh, she ah, wait I know this…."

Sam patted his shoulder and went up the stairs to look for himself. He opted to check Santana and Brittany's bedroom first, since Brody was Brittany's cousin. Opening the door he saw her laying on the bed using that tide pen thing on Brody's pants. He also heard the shower running which meant they would have some alone time.

Mercedes looked up and asked, "Don't you have a kit-, pussy to tame?"

"Yep and I'm looking right at it."

She slightly gasped and crossed her legs. Sam walked to the bed and snatched the pants away from her.

"What the fu-"

Sam cut her off with his mouth and laid her back on the bed.

"Sam, Brody can come out in any minute," she said in between kisses.

"And?"

Sam took her lips in another gaping kiss and the two became oblivious to the shower being turned off. Mercedes heard the knob turning and panicked. She pushed Sam off and ran for the door, leaving Sam on the bed with his pants unbuttoned.

Brody came out and looked at Sam surprised.

"Uh, hey Sam…"

Sam turned red and laughed awkwardly, "Mercedes sent me here to give you your pants. So yeah…there they are."

Sam stood up and walked out of the door. He went into he and Mercedes' bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind them.

Mercedes was hunched on the bed laughing into her hands. When she looked up and saw how red Sam was, she laughed harder.

"This is funny to you?"

She nodded as she laughed and gasped for air.

Sam shook his head and chuckled at her. He took off his shirt and walked to her, unbuttoning her blouse and taking it off. Mercedes' laughs soon turned into moans as Sam kissed and kneaded her breasts.

"What happened to Kitty?"

"Who knows, who cares."

"Obviously you did," she muttered to herself.

Sam looked up and tilted his head at her, "Benzy, I don't like that girl, like at all. She makes Rachel likeable."

He unbuttoned her jeans and stuck his hand underneath her panties, "You see, I've been looking for this particular girl all night."

He stuck two fingers in her and she inhaled sharply, "R-really?"

Sam kissed her neck as he drew his fingers in and out of her, "Yep I'm lookin for her, I heard she keep her promises and never turn on you, I heard she be there anytime you need her, she come through…"

Mercedes chuckled, "Really Sam?"

"What?"

"How do I know where your fingers have been? You and Kitty were in that basement alone-"

The curve of Sam's fingers silenced her implications.

"Kitty? Is that her in the VIP line? With the Vuitton and Yves saint Laurent, used to drive the Nissan, now she in a Beamer-I don't want her, cause she from the corner-and I heard that Beamer was a loaner, her old man the owner."

Sam curved his fingers more and thrusted his hand harder, he kissed her again and crooned above her lips, "I want your energy to take control of me-I've tried to go to sleep-and I seen you in my dreams." He felt her tighten around his fingers and thrusted faster, "And if we get together, girl you know we gon be wylin, and when we get together we make magic and it's ours, isn't that right Benzy? Show me your magic trick."

With one final firm thrust, Mercedes ceased up and gripped his arms tightly. She moaned into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. When she was finished, Sam took his hand out of her panties and sucked his fingers, moaning at her taste.

Mercedes didn't know if it was the alcohol or his baritone singing voice, but she needed him inside her now, she didn't give a fuck of the others heard them. She gripped his hair and pressed her lips against his. Just as Sam was about the yank off her jeans they heard Finn yell, "What the fuck!?", followed by Santana yelling in Spanish. They looked at each other before getting up. She put her blouse back on as Sam zipped up her jeans and they left the room. Coming into the living room they saw a red faced Finn at the front door, glaring at his ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**The songs used were Michael Jackson's Human Nature (My creys) and Future's Turn on the Lights (this song has been stuck in my head for the longest!)**

**Next chapter will be _ex-plosive_...for who? Who knows...**

**Edit!-I forgot to mention this takes place in LA, not Lima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at everyone in the room genuinely shocked and downright offended by their not so welcoming greeting, "I thought you all would be happy to see me! Especially you _Finnley,_" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn, "_What the fuck?_Is that how we greet each other now?"

Rachel kept her glare on Finn, who in turn already looked like he was about to give up and let her win this argument, like he had so many times in the past. Quinn set down her drink and walked over to where Rachel stood with Mike on her heels, just in case his girlfriend turned into the angry drunk.

"Ok first of all, _Finnley_?"Quinn rose her eyebrow judgmentally at Finn, then turned back to face Rachel, "Second, who here even invited you? I can't speak for the group, but I would love to know so I know whose ass to kick."

There were collective 'yeps' and other sounds of agreement heard throughout the group, and Mercedes heard Santana whisper to Brittany to go get her vaseline.

"Well Quinn, the birthday boy invited me-"

Blaine stood forward and spoke up before the group had a chance to arrange his funeral, "Rachel I invited you months ago. I haven't texted, tweeted, facebooked, or called you in months, how did you even remember the directions to my cabin?" He asked her sounding a cross between astonished and annoyed.

"I. Remember. Everything," Rachel said looking at everyone in the group, "Everything."

"Well then you should remember all the ass whoopins I gave you," Santana told her.

"And that you were a bully in high school, remember Sunshine?" Mercedes reminded her.

"_And_, that nobody here likes you," Lauren added.

"_Anyway_, I'm not leaving, or allowing any of you to bully me into leaving, like so many, if not all, of you did to me in high school. I'm a stronger individual now! My sprit can withstand-"

"Someone please get the hinny a carrot!" Santana yelled over Rachel's rant.

"Like I was saying, I let my haters be my motivators and I'm not leaving until the owner of this establishment tells me to."

Everyone looked at Blaine and Blaine looked down at his cup.

"Well Blaine? Are you going to kick me out and risk me flipping my car over from falling asleep on the road, or be a kind human being and allow me to stay? Just remember that my death will be on your hands."

Sam snorted into his hand and Mercedes smacked his arm.

Blaine gave an apologetic look to the group, "Guys, driving this late can be dangerous.."

Everyone in the group let out frustrated sighs and separated throughout the cabin.

Rachel clapped her hands and ran to hug Blaine, "So where is my room?"

"There are no more rooms left, you have to sleep on the couch over there or take a recliner."

Rachel looked at Blaine displeased and Blaine quickly walked away to refill his drink.

Sam took Mercedes' hand and set off to take her upstairs when he was stopped by Santana who took Mercedes' other hand and drove her away from him, saying something about the Lord testing her. She brought Mercedes to the couch and Mercedes looked over to Sam and mouthed "5 minutes."

Sam groaned melodramatically and went to sit on one of the kitchen stools as he waited for her.

"This whole day has been crazy."

Sam looked to his side to see Kurt taking a seat on the stool next to him.

"Yeah, it has…"

"Rachel shows up from nowhere, potentially ruining Finn's relationship, and a couple of my friends are potentially ruining their friendship…"

Sam took his eyes from Mercedes to look at Kurt.

"If you have something to say, say it."

Kurt dropped his act and became serious, "Okay. I feel like I'm on the sideline about to see two cars collide head on and there is nothing I can do about it. Your friends with benefits thing with Mercedes won't only affect your friendship with her, but also with everyone here."

"Kurt I appreciate your concern-"

Kurt held up his hand, "Please let me finish. With Rachel and Finn, choosing a side was easy because nobody likes Rachel, but with you two it's different. You get along great with the guys and the girls and the same goes for Cedes. When your arrangement with her goes awry, everyone here will have to pick a side and that's not fair to us. We shouldn't have to go through the awkwardness whenever you two will be in the same room."

"Are you finished?"

"No I'm not. Sam your friendship with Mercedes is one of the most sterling and genuine friendships I've seen. Ever. Are you really risking decades of friendship to get seconds of gratification?"

"Kurt, like I said before, I appreciate your concern for us but this thing is between Mercedes and I. And believe it or not, we know what we're doing. Now I would also appreciate if you minded your own business and go blow Blaine's back out or something completely unrelated to worrying about me and Benzy."

Sam started to walk away but stopped and said over his shoulder, "And it's not seconds of gratification."

Sam walked away and headed towards Mercedes and Santana and seated himself on the floor in front of Mercedes in between her legs. Leaning his head back, he sighed relaxed as Mercedes ran her hands through his hair, massaging his head as she talked with Santana. Sam raised his head slightly when he heard Rachel address Marley near the recliner.

"So Marley, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, aspiring broadway star."

Rachel held out her hand and Marley shook it, barely.

"Okay."

"I also dated Finn for years. He chased me around like a lost puppy in high school, it was the cutest thing. It's nice to see that he has moved on. As best as he can."

"Yep."

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" Rachel asked her snidely.

"It depends on who I'm talking to, I'll catch you later Rachel, I think its time for my boyfriend and I to go to bed."

Marley walked away and took Finn, who was playing beer pong, by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. Rachel glared after them.

Two soft tugs of his hair brought Sam's attention away from Rachel. He looked up at Mercedes, "Huh?"

She smiled and repeated, "I said, are you ready?"

Sam jumped up and grabbed her hand practically dragging her up the stairs to their room. When they arrived, he slammed the door shut and pushed her onto the bed, jumping on top of her bouncing body.

"Someone's antsy."

"My balls are deep sea blue right now Benzy, less talking and more humping."

Sam latched his mouth onto hers and reacquainted his tongue inside her mouth. Mercedes moaned deeply, sending a shiver down Sam's spine. As Sam kissed the life out of her and fondled her breasts, Mercedes' hands went to work on his jeans, urgently trying to undo them. When she succeeded she slipped her hand past the elastic waistband of his boxers and started tweaking and stroking his hard dick gently. Sam moaned into her mouth and nipped on her bottom lip and just as he was about to tear her blouse off, their bedroom door barged open, startling Mercedes and causing her to unintentionally squeeze Sam's dick roughly.

Sam groaned in pain and keeled over to her side. Mercedes bit her lip remorsefully at him and turned her head back to the door to see Brittany standing there.

"Mercedes, since you're a fairy, can you make the mice that live in my grandma's attic talk and force them to make me a dress?" Brittany asked Mercedes simply.

"The fuck is she talking about?" Sam asked muffled from his head buried in the pillow.

"Britt I'll do it later alright."

Brittany nodded and asked her, " And can you turn my car into a pumpkin?"

"Britt, I will turn anything into whatever you want, can you go _now_?"

Brittany enthusiastically nodded again and left their room, closing the door behind her. Mercedes turned back to Sam, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok."

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, Loki will heal, just give me a few minutes."

"Loki? You named your dick Loki?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Because they're both misunderstood and sensitive creatures."

Mercedes only stared at him and Sam smacked his lips, "Don't even try to act like you've never named your parts."

"I haven't…"

"Liar! Your tits are big! Every girl with big tits names them, and your ass-"

"Halt that shit!"

"Whatever, do you mind if I name them?"

"Go crazy Sam."

"Okay, let's see…" Sam pointed to her right breast, "That's Rizzie.." He pointed to her left breast, "…and that's Lizzie."

"Rizzie and Lizzie?"

"Yep," Sam then looked down between her thighs, "And this little miss here is Amiga."

"Amiga?! Why Amiga?" Mercedes snorted out through her laughs.

"Amiga means friend right? Well your pussy has become one of my best friends, and Loki loves her as well."

"Sam you are officially insane!"

"Am I?" Sam asked trying to sound mysterious.

"Yes! Have you always named the body parts of the girls you fucked in the past?"

Sam thought back and now that she mentioned it, he hadn't. Not even with his last girlfriend.

"Actually, I haven't.."

Mercedes chuckled some more at her best friend's insanity then laid back on the bed and used her foot to softly stroke Sam's crotch. Sam grasped her foot and controlled her motions, making her stroke slightly harder.

"I think Amiga wants a visit from Loki," Mercedes said to him as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Sam set her foot down and crawled over her, his face inches from hers, "But Loki wants to make a pit stop before he visits Amiga," he whispered above her lips.

Mercedes closed her eyes and whispered back, "Where?"

She felt Sam pulling off her jeans and she unbuttoned her blouse, discarding it across the room. Sam discarded his clothes and cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to rub over the delicate lace material. He brought down the left bra cup, "To Lizzie.." he brought down the right bra cup, "..and Rizzie's house."

He unclasped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. He moved her up the bed and positioned himself above her breasts.

"Loki wants a group hug."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and propped herself up on her elbows. She gathered her breasts in her hands and Sam slid his dick between the two bountiful bounds of soft flesh. She pressed her breasts together tightly on Sam's moving dick and moved opposite Sam's thrusts. Sam gripped the headboard and used the leverage to move faster against her creating an ineffable friction that would no doubt leave him a blubbering mess. Sam moved faster, rocking the bed and closed his eyes due to the snug fit. When he felt something wet on his tip, his eyes flew open and he looked down to Mercedes with her lips puckered for him, greeting Loki with each drive.

"…_.fucckk_…" Sam moaned out strained.

Mercedes giggled as she watched Sam trying not to release. She moved her breasts faster and began blowing on his wet tip. Sam's strangled moans and quivering hips encouraged her to bring her breasts even closer together and she knew he wasn't going to last long. Opening her mouth wide, Mercedes stuck out her tongue and gave a subtle lick to his tip-that subtle gesture was the straw that broke Loki's back.

Sam halted and scrambled out, "_Sranehakutamatatagracias_!"

His hot cum collided with her collarbone, she felt it slowly sliding down the middle of her breasts. Sam collapsed beside her and panted and wheezed, attempting desperately to gain back a fraction of his pride by trying to gain his composure.

Mercedes grabbed a tissue and wiped herself clean of Sam's donation. She retrieved her nightgown and slipped it on and grabbed Sam's boxers and threw them on top of his still body. She tried to pull the cover back but Sam's limp body wasn't budging.

"Move!"

I can't."

Mercedes huffed and went to his side of the bed, "Boxers on or off?"

"On."

She took his boxers and slipped them on him. She used way too much of her strength as she lifted his lower body and pulled the cover from under him. Settling into bed, she turned off the lamp and covered them both.

"Goodnight Sam."

She heard Sam whimper and she looked over to see him making grabby hands with his arms stretched out. She shook her head and smiled as she moved over to him and snuggled into his embrace.

"Night Benzy."

* * *

Mercedes felt the bed move and snuggled her face deeper into Sam's bare chest. When she felt the bed move again, she opened her eyes a tad and felt their cover being pulled away from them.

"What the fuck?" she whispered into Sam's chest, causing him to stir slightly.

Mercedes turned and saw a dark figure in their bed-next to her. She jumped from the bed and leaped over Sam, who looked around confused and dazed. Sam felt the bed moved right after and he shrieked and sprung from the bed. Mercedes flipped on the light switch and saw Rachel laying in their bed.

"Rachel what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rachel looked guilty and said, "I can't sleep on a recliner, and Brody snores, and Kitty wouldn't stop complaining! She even complains in her sleep! I checked every room and this was the only door that wasn't locked."

Sam stepped forward with his hand over his heart, "So you decided to sneak into our bed and risk giving us-giving Mercedes a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry I was going to leave in the morning before you two woke up."

"Well you can leave now."

"Oh come on Mercedes, the bed is big enough for the three of us! I'll sleep on close to the edge, you two won't even know I'm here."

"Rachel…"

'Please! You two are the nicest couple here!"

Sam and Mercedes both spoke up, "We're not a couple."

They gave each other looks and Rachel gave them a look as well, "Oh?"

"Rachel it's four in the morning-"

"All the more reason to let me sleep here! I promise you won't know I'm here!"

Sam and Mercedes looked at each then back at Rachel.

"Fine," they both said in conjunction.

"You guys are the best! I take back everything bad I ever said about either of you, like the time I called you a-"

"_Rachel_"

"Goodnight!"

Sam turned off the lights while Rachel snuggled into her pillow. Mercedes settled in the middle with Sam right behind her on her left. It was about twenty minutes later when Mercedes laid on her side facing Rachel and drifted closer to sleep…until she felt a familiar hand creeping up her gown. She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away. She felt Sam nesting into her back and he began kissing the back of her neck. Mercedes tried moving away but Sam stopped her movements with a firm grip to her waist.

"Sam don't you fucking dare!" Mercedes whispered harshly to him.

She was sure Rachel was sleep, but there was no way she would fuck around with her in the bed with them-but when he was stroking her slit like that…

Mercedes wiggled his hand away and Sam whispered softly in her ear, "We won't get caught if you keep quiet."

"She is right there!"

"She's sleep, shhhh."

Sam began stroking her again and Mercedes buried her face in her pillow. She could feel the mattress moving slightly under them from Sam's finger fucking and she was trying desperately not to scream his name. She gripped his arm securely as his thrusting became faster and moaned in ecstasy into her cotton pillow. The spasms and tingling in her abdomen became greater and greater with each thrust and the chilling effects of her climax appeared as soon as Sam nipped her neck. Sam felt her wet essence coated his fingers and altered his thrusts into slow and gentle caresses. When Mercedes trembling finally ceased, Sam pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, moaning into her ear so she knew how good she tasted to him. As he nestled back into her back and wrapped his arms around her exhausted body, they both gravitated to sleep unaware of the wide-awake and now severely disturbed Rachel gripping her pillow for dear life.

* * *

As Mercedes nibbled on her toast she noticed the way Rachel stared off into space with a troubled look on her face. Mercedes woke up to find Rachel gone that morning and she hadn't said anything all morning, something was wrong with her, and Mercedes wondered if anyone else could see it. Sam must have noticed Rachel's strange demeanor, as well because he asked, "Rachel are you alright You haven't said anything, like at all."

"Are you complaining?" Quinn asked Sam disbelievingly.

"No, it's just weird. She's never been this quiet."

"I'm fine!" Rachel shouted out.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, "Did you sleep wel-"

"YES!"

Everyone at the table stared at her.

Rachel laughed uncomfortably and stammered, "I slept perfectly fine! I'm going for a walk now, to get some fresh air and pray."

Rachel quickly left the table and rushed to the door.

Mercedes and Sam exchanged glances both knowing they were caught. When Sam started to discretely laugh, Mercedes pinched him.

While everyone was resting their hangovers, Mercedes decided she needed some fresh air as well and told Sam she was going to go for a walk on the trail. Sam caught up with her right as she left the house. They walked side by side and Sam reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Mercedes relaxed her hand into his and didn't say anything as they walked through the wooded area. She had actually wanted to take a walk alone to gather her thoughts about whatever she and Sam were and what they were doing. Kurt's words from the day before kept replaying in her head. Was getting off now going to worth it in the end? Mercedes hadn't been in a real relationship since him, and Sam hadn't even attempted to date after his relationship ended a few months ago. They both settled into a routine of having carefree sex with other people and she never became jealous when he brought home a girl, and as far as she knew, Sam never had a problem with her guys as well. Sam fucked tons of girls and she never batted an eye, but Kitty only flirting with him, left Mercedes livid. If Mercedes felt that outraged over him flirting with another girl, she didn't even want to think about how she would be when he brought home another girl or started dating again. The heartbreak of their past relationships would only last so long, just like their agreement. Was Sam only using Mercedes as a crutch to get over being burned by _her_? Was she only using Sam to get over _him_?

"Are you okay? You're acting like Rachel."

"Hmm? Yeah I'm good, just thinking."

"About?"

"_Him_…"

"Benzy, you're going to make yourself depressed again."

"You don't think I know that? I can't just not think about him, I was engaged to the man!"

Mercedes took her hand away and crossed her arms. All this shit was messing with her head and she hoped she wouldn't start getting emotional. Why couldn't Sam just let her walk alone?

Sam ruffled his hair and thought about how he could make her feel better. Sam was always supportive of her relationship with that douche, but she knew he never liked him. She deserved better. They both did. And Sam didn't know why it took so long for her to see that. To see that she would be better and happier with somebody else…like him.

"Yeah I know and thank God that's over."

Mercedes shook her head and turned back towards the cabin, but Sam caught her arm and faced her back to him.

"I'm sorry you're feeling like shit, but I'm not apologizing over not liking him."

"I'm not asking you to!"

"I know you Mercedes. When you were with him you always made excuses for every horrible thing he did to you and you tried to convince your friends to do it too."

"Oh like I'm the only one here that did that. What about her Sam? When she cheated on you, when she would steal from you, when she let another guy borrow your car!"

"I get it."

"Glad we're on the same page. You can let go of my arm now."

Sam released her and she walked a few feet away, until she realized he wasn't following her. Exhaling loudly, Mercedes walked back and grabbed his hand and sat herself and Sam down under one of the many tress.

"I'm sorry, a lot of stuff is on my mind, and when I start to get stressed, thoughts of him always pass through."

"I know, I get the same way."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Lots of ways, hanging with you normally does the trick."

"It does?"

"Yeah, and every time _she_ pops in my head I think about the shit she did to me and I end up doing the moonwalk, because I know I dodged a huge bullet."

"I should try that."

"You know what else you should try?"

"Does it involve Loki?"

Sam moved closer and pecked her lips, "Uh-huh."

Mercedes looked around them to make sure they were alone. She never tried doing anything sexual in public out in the open, but the thought always excited her. She got on her knees, between his legs and pulled _Loki_out just enough. As Mercedes drew Sam into her mouth, Sam threw his head back against the tree. Maybe if Mercedes wasn't busy introducing Loki to the back of her throat and Sam kept his eyes open, they would've heard Rachel coming up the trail. Rachel stopped sudden and took in the sight in front of her. Not knowing what to do, she turned around and ran back down the trail, praying to Jehovah to have mercy on those two deviants.

* * *

While her friends were either napping or playing pool in the game room, Mercedes was sitting on the couch going through her phone when she saw a number she didn't recognize calling her. She pushed ignore and waited for the unknown caller to leave a message. A couple of minutes later her phone vibrated again, this time signaling a text message. She opened it.

_**I miss you.**_

_**Who is this?**_

_**A really dumb guy who needs you back in his life..**_

_**Joe lose my #.**_

_**Can we meet? One last time?-Please…**_

_**I'll see.**_

_**Fair enough. I love you.**_

Mercedes stared at those last three words and almost threw her phone across the room, until she remembered she took off her phone insurance to lighten up the bill. She decided to delete everything that reminded her of Joe. Every picture, saved message, and…that one video. She shoved her phone in her pocket when Rachel abruptly walked through the front door and avoided Mercedes as she picked up her bag and walked through the living room. She needed a shower bad. She remembered Blaine telling her that he and Kurt's room had a bathroom. She ran upstairs and opened their door without knocking, coming face to face with Blaine and Kurt doing-what the hell were they doing? She cocked her head to the side before closing the door and going back down the stairs. As she walked to the door, she said over her shoulder, "Going for a drive! Don't wait up!" And slammed the door shut behind her.

Mercedes shrugged and went to go check on Sam. After their woodland indecent exposure, they walked back to the cabin and Sam went to their room to take a nap. She quietly walked into their room and saw Sam on his back, snoring peacefully. She gently got onto the bed and dozed off to Sam's snores minutes later.

The vibrations in his pocket woke Sam from his nap. He yawned and saw Mercedes sleeping, and faintly heard her mumbling lyrics to _Rolling in the Deep_. He caressed her face then took out his cell. He had a new text from…_her_. He opened it, not knowing what to expect from her.

_**I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I found out something today that you should know.**_

Sam responded immediately.

_**What?**_

A response came a few minutes later.

_**I'm pregnant.**_

* * *

**A/N: Cue dramatic orchestra music!**


End file.
